Someya Kamijou Files
by Huehxolotl
Summary: A mix of drabbles and short stories in no particular order featuring Yukari and Maki, because they don't get nearly enough love and attention. Or, Yukari comes to the conclusion that "cool and reliable" was only one side of her partner. A small side. The smallest side.
1. Baby

"You wanted to see me, Kaicho?"

"Ah, Kamijou-san. Yes. We received a call from your parents. It seems your mother was taken to the hospital a few hours ago."

"The hospital?! Wait. That means."

"Indeed. You shall soon welcome a baby sister to the world."

"...Huh. I knew this would happen eventually, but somehow I feel so. So. Oh, I'm going to have a _sister_. I have to. We have to. Who's picking me up? How soon?"

"Well, actually, Hitsugi-san was informed that-"

"I. I'm not sure I'm prepared for this, Miyamoto-san. I need to pack. I don't even have a present! I. I'M GOING TO GET YUKARI."

"Wait, wait, no, you!"

"We'll be out in ten minutes!"

"Wait! Liste-"

 **SLAM**

"...Ah. She's going to be disappointed when she finds out that. ...That. Oh, don't give me that look, Kaichou."

"Don't you think that, as the moral standards of this great school, we should do all within our power to ensure that our precious young stars are not-"

" _Fine_. Fine. I'll call a car. Just please don't go off on a tangent. You can inform the Someya family that their daughter will be off campus. I will warn Someya-san's teacher that her student is about to leave."

* * *

Yukari glared at her math homework. She only needed one, _one_ more question answered, and then she was finished, but the problem was tricky. It didn't matter though, because it _would_ be done before class ended, which would leave her without homework for the weekend. In the back of her mind, she noted the phone in the classroom ringing, but she immediately disregarded it as unimportant.

The classroom door slammed open, her name being shouted before it even hit the wall. Every person, Yukari included, jumped half a foot in the air. Her pencil dropped, rolling away and out of sight. She didn't have time to search for it, however, as the intruder appeared at her side with near Miyamoto-level speed, grabbing her arm and backpack and pulling her out of her desk.

"Senpai! What are you-"

"WE'RE HAVING A BABY! WE HAVE TO GO!"

"Wha?! Wait, _now_?! Hold on, I need to get the rest of my stuff!"

Maki bounced impatiently as she grabbed her papers and books, rambling about presents and toys and who knows what else. She didn't even have time to fully zip up her bag before her partner dragged her off, heading straight for the school's main entrance.

It was when she was sitting in the Tenchi provided car (driven by an Amachi family bodyguard), that she realized she had effectively just skipped class. ' _Oh well. We weren't stopped, so it must be okay. This is clearly Kaichou-approved anyway._ '

"I wonder what they will name her. Do you think she'll like me? What if she doesn't?! What if-"

"Senpai!" she interrupted. "It'll be fine."

Maki settled down, but continued to ponder her potential relationship with her future sister, brow furrowed in deep concentration.

Sighing in exasperation, she pulled out her math homework. Not even a month ago, her partner had been entirely ambivalent about her mother's pregnancy, yet here she was, freaking out on her way to the hospital.

Really, she was hard to figure out sometimes.

"Oh, and we should get my baby sister a sword, of course."

" _Absolutely not_. It's way too early for that!"

 _ **-It was noted in the Kamijou family file page of HxB2 that Maki's mother was pregnant, and I couldn't**_ **not _do this. Expect more baby Kamijou.-_**


	2. Weekends Only

**-Takes place a month or so after the birth**

"Wow, you two look dead."

Yukari sighed. Maki didn't so much as twitch. They were seated in the art room awaiting the club meeting. They'd come in early with the idea to get everything prepared before the others arrived, but once they had sat down, it became impossible to move.

"Rough weekend?"

They groaned, and Yukari looked up at the art club member with a tired smile. "...Minami was really cranky last night. We hardly got any sleep. How can babies cry so much?"

"Objectively, it's amazing how her screaming pierced the walls as easily as it did. Is this some sort of special attack all babies are born with? How devastating." Maki yawned and dropped her head on her arms.

"Err. That's not inaccurate, exactly. But at least you only have to deal with it on the weekends."

Maki shot up, suddenly energetic. "Isn't' it terrible?!" she asked loudly. "Two days! I only get two days to spend with my dear sister! Summer break is taking too long to get here. How will she know me if she only sees me on the weekend?!"

"...Uh. So it's bad now?"

Yukari rolled her eyes and waved over the club members who had stopped at the entryway because of the outburst. "She won't forget you, senpai, now please start the meeting."

"Are you going to be visiting Maki-san's house all summer, Someya? You go every weekend now."

"Of course she is," Maki immediately answered for her, offended at the idea of Yukari doing anything but. "Minami-chan needs to know her other sister."

"Oh."

"I see."

"Of _course_."

Pointedly ignoring some of the more suggestive snickers, the earth sword glared at the bolder students and firmly ordered Maki to start the meeting. Her partner wasn't wrong, after all. There was no question that she would visit the Kamijou family often this summer. Little Minami-chan was adorable after all.

Speaking of, her phone chimed, and she pulled it out to see a message loading. Maki leaned over just as it finished, and a picture of Minami with a dog ears headband and a K-9 stuffed animal at her side popped up.

"Aaaaw. Tomomi-san is visiting again, huh?"

The other girls crowded around, grabbing her phone away so they could get a closer look.

"My mom spends more time at your house than _I_ do."

Maki grinned. "And my mother is very grateful for the help and company."

"Wow, even your parents are close? That's amazing."

"Whatever, just give me my phone back."

"Hey look, here's a good picture of you two!"

"Stop going through my pictures!"


	3. Worn Out

Someya Tomomi crossed her arms, trying not to laugh at the scene before her.

"What happened _here_?"

Kamijou Shoutarou grinned.

"They completely wore themselves out."

The parents shook their heads.

"I see they learned how energetic babies could be."

Maki, Yukari, and baby Minami were asleep on the carpet. The youngest Kamijou girl was laying atop her daughter, and the elder was curled up next to them, arm thrown across the two. Toys were scattered around them, a plush dog serving as the earth sword's pillow.

"...Did you get pictures?"

"Oh, tons. I'll print you some before we wake them."


	4. Early Start

"Body position is very important, but you'll get to that later, of course."

"Senpai."

"It'll take some getting used to, but always keep your arm back."

"Senpai."

"Stay balanced, light on your feet. Again, a later worry."

" _Senpai_."

"Yes?"

Maki froze mid-strike, baby sister in her lap.

"She's six months old."

"It's never too early to start learning."

Yukari sighed. "Please let her learn to _walk_ first. Besides. She'll like crayons before anything."

"Ah, you're right. We can't forget her _art_ potential."

The baby squealed, then switched laps. "Please learn common sense first, unlike your sister," she whispered.

Maki laughed.


	5. Paint

Splat.

"Oh, nice one."

Splat.

"Haha. Okay, my turn!"

Splat.

"Let's add some of thiiiiis color."

Splat.

"What are you doing?!"

"Ack! Uh. Face painting?"

Yukari sighed and grabbed a towel. "Dinner is supposed to be ready soon, senpai. Please clean up and wait until _later_ to-" She froze when a small, paint covered hand smacked her cheek.

"Aaaaaah, no no no Minami." Maki was fast, but not fast enough to pull away the baby before the same offending hand spread the paint being down to her jaw.

"...Well. It's a good color for you. I'd say she has natural art talent."

"Senpai."

Maki grinned deviously. "But I think we need a little more green."

"What? No. Senpai. _Maki._ _Don't you dare._ "

Minami squealed. "Geen!"

"Sooo. Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Azusa stared at the paint covered teenagers and baby, eyebrows raised and hand on her hip. The two Tenchi students were looking away guiltily, while Minami giggled.

"Paint!" the toddler declared.

"Yes. I see that."

"Minami started it?" Maki offered with a cringe.

Yukari promptly elbowed her.

"Just change and clean your hands before you eat, please."


	6. Picture

"For third year work, they sure aren't taking it easy on us. It's a wonder Tenchi has such a high graduation rate. Now lets see. I've finished everything for this week, so if I start on my essay now, I can take it easy for a few days."

A tiny fist hit the table.

"Agreed. I don't like my topic either."

Maki watched her friend bounce Minami on her leg as they organized her homework.

"...Did you need something, se-er. Maki?"

"Nope," she sang.

Yukari glared suspiciously before continuing her narration. Maki pulled out her phone.

Click.

"...Delete that."

"Noooope."


	7. Control

Riibbit.

"It'll be fine if we just-MINAMI DON'T EAT THAT! Don't _laugh_ senpai! And don't climb so high! Those branches aren't strong enough!"

Craaaaack.

"Aaaaaaah!"

"I told you."

The four parents watched the three girls from the picnic bench. It was a rare weekend when both families were free, and the heat had driven them to the lake. Maki was determinedly climbing back up the tree for a good view, and Minami was equally determined to chase the frog. Yukari, poor girl, was trying to keep them both under control.

"...It's good practice for her."

"Better her than us."

" _Keiji_."


	8. Stream

"Uh, senpai? I can't see any of the other students."

"Don't worry! I know where we're going!"

"...That's not what I'm worried about."

Her foot slipped, sliding into the water with a splash. She winced, the ice cold water mercilessly invading her shoe and sock.

Maki, strolling along ahead of her, didn't appear to be troubled by the rocky, wet terrain. Her eyes were instead darting around the area, so intent on finding her painting spot that Yukari had to wonder if her partner even knew that she was standing in the middle of a stream, one wrong step away from falling off the small rocky path and into the water.

The very, very _cold_ water.

Trying not to groan in dismay as her sock squished with every step, she carefully picked her way to her senpai.

"Are we going any further? I don't want to end up staying out all night again."

As much as she had (eventually) appreciated the last walk through the forest with Maki, she had no interest in repeating the days it had taken for her legs to recover from the unplanned adventure.

"Uh, it should be around here some-ah! There it is!" Spotting whatever it was she was looking for, Maki bolted upstream, leaving a trail of small white waves behind her .

"Senpai! Be careful! It's slipper-"

"Aaaaaah!"

SPLASH

" _Senpai_!"


	9. Ride

"...Do you ever run out of energy?"

"Think of it as training, Yukari!"

"...I meant Minami, actually, though really. Don't you think you should take a break, senpai?"

"Nooo, we talked about this, remember? It's Maki now!"

"Maki Maki!"

"..Right. Sorry. Old habit."

"You'll get it eventually. Okay now, Minami, let's rest for a little bit."

"Yuka-chan's turn!"

"Ahaha. You really don't get tired, do you? Sheesh. I feel old."

"I guess I can take over horsie duties."

"I'll make us lunch while you entertain her, okay Yukari?"

"That would be great-"

"No!"

"...Eh?"

"Uh."

"Yuka-chan's turn to ride!"

"...EH?!"

"NO."

"YUKA-CHAN'S! TURN!"

 **-X-**

"You know, I think I'm going to have to start working out again, if I need to literally pick up my daughter every time she visits."

"Hahaha! You missed it. Minami had a great time being king, while ordering her knight and trusty mount to slay the dragon."

"...It looks like Maki-chan's time as a "trusty mount" did her in."

"Oh, some sleep and an ice pack, and she'll be fine. She's young."

"As dirty as they are, I'm thinking that they lost to the dragon?"

"They won, and then tripped over one of Minami's toys. They haven't moved since."

"Goodness. I better dig out my weights after I make dinner tonight."

"Feel free to borrow any of our equipment! We have plenty."


End file.
